Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 42
by dementedducky
Summary: :D enjoy


*The next day whilst the kids are in school Ste and Brendan start searching the town for tuxes for them and Lucas and a bridesmaids dress for Leah. Finding the right tuxes for the men is easy. The first shop they look in has two black and white traditional tuxes and they decide that they can add a blue cloth to the blazer pocket*

"Now we just need shoes for all and the kids clothes." Ste says holding Brendan's hand

They walk into another shop and find a tux perfect for Lucas. Black trousers and blazer with a blue shirt to match the colour scheme. They then find the prettiest dress with matching shoes and cardigan. The dress is white with a blue ribbon around the middle with a blue rose on one side and the cardigan is white with blue roses embroidered all over. The shoes are white strappy sandals and they decide she can have her nails painted blue. After lunch and a lot of shopping the men nip back to let the electrician into the bakery. Brendan decides to stay and wait so he can lock up once he's done whilst Ste goes and gets the kids from school.

Two hours later and Brendan comes home to see the kids and Ste cuddled up on the sofa.

"How'd it go?"

"We now have electric" Brendan says throwing his keys and catching them.

"Fab"

"Not much left to do now. Just a lick of paint, maybe some tiles and shelves and the fridges and stuff. Anyway we're a lot closer now than we were"

"When do you reckon we can open?"

" Two months probably at most. It might be half that but we don't want it clashing with the wedding. We have enough to do as it is."

"True. Ok so once we get the wedding done we can crack on with the bakery"

"Don't forget the honeymoon"

"Oh yeah! Where we gonna go?" Ste stops for a second and whispers "What are we gonna do with the kids? I know we can take them but it's our honeymoon and well I kind of wanted a week or two with you all to myself so we can erm… consummate our marriage" he says as he runs his fingers across Brendan's chest.

Brendan thinks for a moment then smiles and kisses Ste. "Leave it to me"

Ste gets dinner started and Brendan creeps into his room and uses the laptop to sort things out.

An hour later and the kids are in the bath and Brendan's washing them both whilst Ste does the dishes. From the kitchen all Ste hears is splashing and laughing. Leah and Lucas suddenly run out both wrapped in towels and Brendan comes out dripping wet with a cross expression on his face.

"IT WASN'T ME!" Leah yells running behind the sofa

"IT WAS IT WAS!" Lucas says following her. He forgets to hold his towel and there's suddenly a naked little boy running around.

"Stop kids! One of you is gonna have an accident and fall over!" Ste yells to the shrieking two. "For heaven's sake Lucas, wrap your towel around you." He looks over at Brendan whilst wrapping Lucas up. "Why are you soaked hun?"

"Kids" he says baring his teeth then smiling.

Brendan marches them into their room and helps get them both dressed for bed. He lays them down and reads them a story. He stays standing as he's still soaking wet. Once the story's done and both kids are asleep he walks into the living room where he finds Ste sitting their mouth open and eyes wide.

"What?" He says. He doesn't realise that he's so wet his t-shirt is pressed against his chest showing every bit of his buff body and the sleeves cling to every muscle. He peels his t-shirt off and slowly steps out of his jeans whilst Ste just watches. He gives a little moan when Brendan's jeans have been removed. The boxers cling to his bulge showing off the very shapely package. Brendan looks up to find Ste chewing his bottom lip. He glances down and back up at Ste and grins.

"You like me wet don't ye Steven?"

Ste can barely breathe let alone talk so he just eagerly nods his head.

Brendan walks over to him and straddles him, grinding his bulge deep into Ste's. He flings his shirt over his head as he continues grinding. Ste grinds back and Brendan can feel the pleasure rising in his fiancées cock. Brendan gets up and drags Ste into the bedroom by the waist of his pants. Once they're in and the doors shut Brendan strips him of those and gets on his knees. He slowly peels back Ste's boxers and licks his lips. He's so close to Ste's cock he can feel Brendan's breath swirl around him.

"You want me to?" Brendan says gazing up at him as he nods. Brendan swipes his tongue across the head of Ste's cock as Ste's knees weaken. He starts sucking rhythmically from tip to base as Ste moans and struggles to keep himself standing. Brendan digs his nails deep into Ste's arse as he feels Ste get closer.

Just when Ste thinks he'll collapse into a pleasurable heap Brendan pushes him onto the bed and slides down on top of him. Ste's eye widen and he tries to moan but nothing comes out. Brendan starts bouncing up and down as Ste runs his nails down Brendan's back. Brendan wraps his hand around Ste's length and works him into a bigger frenzy. After a few minutes both men are sweaty and gasping for relief. Ste comes and the white, hot mess splatters against his and Brendan's skin as Brendan spunks hard into Ste. Brendan eases himself off of Ste and lays down next to him with his arms wrapped around Ste as they both shake uncontrollably from post orgasmic pleasure.


End file.
